Noscapine belongs to the phthalideisoquinoline subclass of the structurally diverse isoquinoline alkaloids whereas codeine, morphine, thebaine and oripavine belong to the morphinan subclass. While the biosynthesis of morphinans has been elucidated at the molecular level our knowledge of noscapine biosynthesis has not advanced significantly since the demonstration using isotope labeling in the 1960s, that it is derived from scoulerine. Understanding the biochemical genetics underpinning noscapine biosynthesis should enable improved production of noscapine and related molecules both in poppy and other expression systems.
P. somniferum is the plant from which opium is extracted. The opium poppy is the only commercially exploited poppy of the family Papaveraceae and is the principal source of natural opiates. The opium is extracted from latex harvested from the green seed pods. A further source of opiate alkaloids is the poppy straw which is the dried mature plant. P. somniferum is a source of clinically useful opiate alkaloids such as morphine, codeine, thebaine, noscapine [also known as narcotine] and papaverine. The clinical application of these opiate alkaloids and their derivates is broad having use as analgesics, cough suppressants and anti-spasmodics. Although not used as a pharmacological agent in its own right, thebaine is a particularly useful opiate which can be converted into a range of compounds such as hydrocodone, oxycodone, oxymorphone, nalbuphine naltrexone, buprenorphine and etorphine. These intermediates also have broad pharmaceutical applications. For example, oxycodone, oxymorphone and etorphine are widely used as an analgesic for moderate to severe pain and are often combined with other analgesics such as ibuprofen. Buprenorphine is used in the treatment of heroin addiction and chronic pain. Naltrexone is used in the treatment of alcohol and opiate addiction.
This disclosure relates to transcriptomic analysis of P. somniferum noscapine producing cultivars compared to P. somniferum cultivars that are non-noscapine producing. The analysis has revealed the exclusive expression of a group of mostly cytochrome P450 and methyltransferase genes in a poppy variety that produces noscapine. These genes are surprisingly absent from the genomes of two non-noscapine producing varieties. Analysis of an F2 mapping population indicated the genes are tightly linked in the noscapine variety and bacterial artificial chromosome sequencing confirmed they exist as a novel gene cluster for the biosynthesis of opiate alkaloids.